


One Last Time

by broadwayblues



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblues/pseuds/broadwayblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on. One last time before I go… I won’t get to see you until the summer. That’s a long time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first time writing guy on guy so just cut me some slack if this isn't the best. Thanks :)

Dan swung the door open to Ryan’s apartment so hard that it hit the wall with a loud thud. Ryan slowly backed out of his room, the shirt he was in the middle of folding still in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at the man in the doorway and watched as he stomped over to him.

“What the hell, Cally!” He demanded, ripping the shirt out of his hand, unfolding it in the process.

“You’ve come to yell at me for my horrible folding skills? I get it, I don’t do it your way but that doesn’t make it wrong, Dan.” Ryan teased, attempting the take the shirt back.

“Oh don’t you dare even try and kid around with me, Ryan!” Dan’s voice rose as he advanced on the smaller man, throwing the shirt down on the floor in the process, forcing him back into his room.

“What is it, G?” Ryan asked, exhausted. Clothes were strewn across his room and a half full suitcase sat on the bed, another on the floor with the rest of the stuff he would need to go to Tampa for the rest of the season.

“You said you would resign! You said that you would be staying! Does this team mean anything to you anymore?!” Dan yelled at him as he pinned him to the wall with his body. Ryan looked up at Dan who glared back down. “You need to get off your high horse, Callahan! We all got our hopes up! I got my hopes up that maybe you’d stay!”

That’s when Cally started zoning out. Despite the situation they were in Ryan couldn’t help but be a little turned on. It wasn’t every day that Dan was this in his face and had him pressed against the wall. It was usually Ryan taking control but he liked this change. He felt his erection press against Dan’s thigh and he looked down at it then back up at Ryan who blushed slightly.

“You’re kidding me, right? Are you even listening to me?” G asked, leaning in more.

“Well I was… But it’s hard to focus when you’re all mad and yelling at me. You know your eyes darken when you’re mad. It’s kind of hot.” Ryan noted, wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck. He felt him relax almost instantly at the familiar action.

“Cally…” Dan protested weakly letting Ryan know he had him.

“Come on. One last time before I go… I won’t get to see you until the summer. That’s a long time.” Cally pouted, walking his fingers up Dan’s chest. That was all it took for him to give in.

Their lips connected in a fiery kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Dan’s hips worked against Ryan’s needing the friction it provided. His lips wandered down to Ryan’s neck making him let out a moan as he bit down harder on the spot he was working on. They managed to pull away from the wall and move towards the bed as Ryan tangled his hand in Dan’s hair, yanking slightly.

“Watch the suitcase, G.” Ryan warned looking behind him at the object that was inconveniently placed in the middle of the bed.

Dan groaned impatiently and pushed Cally onto the bed, careful to make sure that he didn’t accidentally shove him into the suitcase. He then elbowed the suitcase off the bed and onto the floor, spilling the contents.

Ryan pouted as he shifted on the bed, “That took me a long time.”

“Do you really care?” Dan growled, pinning him to the mattress by the wrists, straddling his hips, and nipping at his collarbone. Ryan’s hips twitched up on their own accord as Dan started pulling a hickey to the surface.

“Oh fuck Dan… please…” Ryan pleaded as his hips thrust up again making Dan moan. Within seconds both of their shirts were off and Dan was slowly sliding down Ryan’s pants making him whine in anticipation.  
“Such a tease,” Ryan managed to get out as Dan finally yanked his boxers off with his teeth and tossed them across the room. He smirked up at Ryan before tracing the vein on the underside of Ryan’s dick making him moan. “Just fucking do it, Dan. Come on.”

Holding Ryan’s hips down, he slowly lowered his mouth over his cock and slowly dragged his tongue along the shaft before swirling it around the head once and pulling off.

“Danny…” Ryan whined at him looking down, his blue eyes dark with lust.

Dan hummed and kissed up the shaft, refusing to break eye contact with Ryan as he did so. He could tell that this was driving Cally nuts and it made him smile as he swirled his tongue over the head, greedily licking up the pre-come that was already leaking out.

Dan was going to miss this. The heated look that Ryan always gave him when he was giving him head. The noises he made when Dan hit an extremely sensitive spot. Ryan’s mouth on his cock working him just the way he likes it. God he never wanted it to end. Why hadn’t Ryan just resigned?

“Danny… the teasing is nice and all but my dick needs to be in your mouth now.” Cally whined, tugging at Dan’s hair again. His hands went to rest at the back of Dan’s head as he finally started working Ryan’s dick in his mouth fast, tongue pressed against the underside. Ryan started thrusting his hips moaning Danny’s name over and over, his hand holding Dan’s head still sent his cock further down Dan’s throat, not that Dan minded.

“Come for me, Ryan. Come on, fuck.” Danny mumbled around his cock and finally Ryan did with a loud moan. Dan swallowed it all eagerly and panted as Ryan came down from his high.

They then quickly switched positions and Ryan made quick work of Dan’s pants and boxers. Ryan smiled smugly as he saw that Dan was already hard and pre-come was leaking from him, having made a mess in his boxers. He moved his hand quickly up and down Dan’s cock just the way he liked in making Dan moan. 

“Why can’t you just stay? I’m going to miss this.” Dan complained as Ryan took his cock in his mouth, tongue flicking over his head, giving Dan a captivating look as he did so. He moaned and gripped the sheets not wanting this to end. He honestly didn’t think he could wait until summer to be with Ryan again.

He quickened his pace and finally Dan came, his hands tangled in the sheets. Ryan stroked him through his orgasm, never breaking eye contact.

“Fuck Ryan.” Dan panted out as the man collapsed next to him and rested his head on his chest.

“I expect the sex to be this good when I see you in the summer, just so you know.” Ryan warned him.

“Don’t remind me.” Dan groaned.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” He promised.

“I’m going to miss you, Cally, the team won’t be the same without you.” Dan admitted.

“I’m going to miss you too.” Ryan replied and kissed Dan’s jawline.


End file.
